Rumors
by DoubleBubble96
Summary: Sue spreads a rumor about Will and Rachel but what happens if the rumor turns out to be true?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first ever fanfiction. I have had this idea for a while and I thought I would give it a try. Please read and let me know if I should continue it. Reviews are welcome as well! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee that belongs to Fox.**

Rumors

Sue Slyvester stood in front of the kids in the newspaper classroom. She had just recently started the school paper back up and was looking for some gossip stories. "Brittany! You have that report on Schuester?" Yes Coach. Right here," Brittany said while pointing down to her tape recorder and note pad. "Good. I'll look through it and publish it in tomorrow's paper," she said. "You all get out of my classroom now. You're boring me."

The students all stood up and left while Sue remained to look over the interview. "Ok. Let's see the gossip on Schuester." As Sue listened to the interview she could not help but think of how boring it was. She knew Schuester was boring but come on, this down right dull. "If I want him gone then I need to pull the ultimate rumor that will ruin a teacher's career," she thought to herself. She walked over to her computer and quickly started to type. "Oh yes! This is golden. If this doesn't get Schuester fired then I do not know what will," Sue said while chuckling to herself. I can finally rid the school of William Schuester and that horrifying Glee Club!" She then quickly hit the file and save and print button and turned on the printer. She stood with an evil grin on her face as she watched the copies spill out of the printer.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok. So here is the new chapter for my story. I didn't really like this chapter much but I feel that it is important for the rest of the story. Hope you all like it and reviews are always welcomed.**

Will Schuester woke up at 6:30 am and got ready for school like he normally did. After making some breakfast and taking a hot shower he grabbed his bag with all his school papers and glee sheet music and headed out the door. "I hope the kids are all good today. There have been so many rumors going around since Sue started up that stupid newspaper," he thought to himself as he drove to school.

Will arrived a bit early and did what he always did. He headed to his Spanish classroom to set up the lesson plan for the day. The bell rang just as he was done writing the lesson plan on the board and in walked his students including Rachel, Finn and Quinn. "Hey guys. Moring Rachel, Finn, Quinn," Will said as they walked in last. He always liked to give extra attention to his glee kids. He knew that teachers should not do favoritism but he had a special connection with them. "Today's class is going to be on verbs," Will said as his students took their seats. From that point on the class was over before it felt like it had even started.

"Good job today everyone. Don't forget to do your homework! It is due next class," Will shouted as the kids rushed out the door. As Will turned back to go to his desk he noticed someone was still in the room. "Rachel? What can I do for you?" he asked. "Well I was wondering if I could get some extra help. Verbs have never been easy for me," she said. "Umm sure. I have a free period before we have rehearsal in the afternoon if you are free," Will asked. "That's great!" Rachel said. "I have a free period then as well. I normally go to the library to do homework but I really want to get these verb tenses down," she explained. "Alright, well meet me back in here during your break and I'll go over it again with you," Will said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ok. Sounds great Mr. Schue. See you later," Rachel said as she headed out the door to go to her next class. The afternoon could not come fast enough she thought to herself. Her plan had worked and all she needed to do now was wait to see it unfold.

**A/N: Next chapter will be longer and will start with all the drama of the rumor.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! A bit longer like I said. Let me know if you like it or don't like it by leaving a review!**

Rachel walked down the hallway to go to her next class. She was smiling and it was because she was going to get to spend time with Mr. Schue. Rachel never really got over the crush she had on him almost two years ago. Saying that she needed help in Spanish was just a way to get to spend time with him. It was all part of her master plan she thought to herself. Step one was now put in action and she just needed to put the other parts in motion.

The day seemed to be going by in slow motion but it was finally her free period and her study date with Mr. Schue. Well that is what she called it in her head anyways. She stopped by her locker to by her books and headed to his room.

"Hey Mr. Schue," Rachel said while knocking on the door.

"Rachel. Come on in. Take a seat," he said while pointing to the chair across from him.

"So what exactly do you need help with? I know you said verbs but I just graded the quizes from today and you did very well. One of the highest grades in the class," Will said to her.

"I did? I thought I was going to fail. I guess I just wanted to double check a few things," she said hoping her excuse would work.

"I don't really buy that. I think there is something else wrong with you today. You never need help with anything in Spanish or anything in general. So spill Rachel. What is going on?"

Great. This was not part of her plan Rachel thought to herself. I guess she was not as good of an actress as she thought she was. She looked up and noticed that Mr. Schue had that concerned teacher look on his face but also mixed in was a look of compassion. This was it, Rachel thought. She was going to tell him the truth.

"Okay. The truth is Mr. Schue, I don't need help with Spanish." Rachel paused for a moment thinking of how she was going to say the next part. "The reason that I asked for help was to get to spend time with you," she said as she was about to breakdown and cry. "I still like you Mr. Schue and I don't think I ever stopped and I also think that you feel something for me too," Rachel said.

Will was shocked. He had no idea that Rachel still had a crush on him. That whole fiasco was almost two years ago. Even though it happened so long ago, something had changed in Will along the way. Somewhere down the line he had developed feelings and even started to like Rachel, but he could never admit that to her could he? It was wrong on so many levels but at that point he didn't care anymore. He needed to tell her how he felt before it was to late and they both move on. There was a long pause before he spoke.

"Rachel." He paused. "I know that I once told you that we could never work. I still think that this might be true but I don't care anymore. Along the way I have come to see you in a different light and have started to see you as someone that I want to be with and to love."

He looked up to see a smile beaming from Rachel's face and the tears gone from her eyes. Her smile sent chills down his spine, make goose bumps appear and have huge butterflies fly in his stomach all at the same time and he loved the feeling of it.

"So does this mean what I think it means?" Rachel asked.

"I think I can answer that," Will said as he leaned in to kiss her. Their lips collided with each other while jolts of electricity shot through every pore in their bodies. It was passionate but sweet and seemed to make time stop. They finally broke apart for air and when they did they couldn't do anything but smile. Rachel broke the silence.

"Oh no! We are going to be late for Glee," she said as they both picked up their things and headed out the door.

As they left the room together with huge smiles on their faces they couldn't help but notice something different about the students in the hallway. They were all snickering at them and whistling and whispering to one another.

"Why is everyone acting weird," Rachel asked.

"I have no idea. They could not have possible known what we just did though. The door was shut," Will said trying to convince himself. That was a possiblitiy though because there were windows in the class room. "I'm so stupid. Why didn't I close the window blinds?" Will thought to himself.

They finally made it to the choir room with everyone in the club already there.

"Sorry we are late guys. Lets get down to business," Will said as Rachel went to take her seat.

"Wait," Finn said. "Don't you two have something to tell us?"

"What do you mean Finn?" Will and Rachel both asked.

"Oh don't act like you guys don't know what the whole school is saying about you two," Quinn said.

"Wait. What are you guys talking about? We have no idea what is going on," Rachel said.

Just then Puck pulled out the school newspaper and started to read.

"What curly haired, vest wearing Spanish teacher is having an affair with brunette haired Rachel Berry? That's right kids, one Will Schuester. Continue to page 3 for the rest of the story," Puck read as he began to flip the pages.

Will and Rachel both looked at each other in shock while their minds began to process what they had just heard.

**A/N: The chapter edit was to fix some grammar mistakes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The next chapter! Sorry it took me a while to get it up. I started my summer school class and have been busy. Anyways, please read and review!**

Will and Rachel just looked at each other unable to speak. They both had the same worried expression across their face but tried not to show it. It was a couple of minutes before Will finally thought of something to say.

"Guys. Do you actually believe this paper? I mean it is not true and everything that has been put in it so far has been a lie."

"If it is a lie then why did I see Rachel in your room before Glee rehearsal?" Quinn said. "You two looked awfully cozy."

"Mr. Schuester was just helping me with some Spanish homework." Rachel finally said.

Everyone looked up at her in surprise since this was the first time Rachel had said anything about the incident.

"Oh is that what they are calling it now?" Mercedes commented while Santana and Brittany started laughing in the background.

"Ok guys this has gone on long enough. There is nothing going on with Rachel and I. She needed help and like a good teacher I helped her. Nothing more happened than that," Will said while trying to keep a straight face. There was silence. He wished someone would say something before he would crack.

"I believe you, Mr. Schue," Finn finally said along with approving nods of Mike, Artie, Tina, Kurt and Sam.

"Thank you guys. It means a lot to me to know that you guys trust me as an educator," Will said but was interuptted by Quinn.

"Yeah well I don't trust you," she argued along with the rest of the members of the club such as Puck, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, and Lauren. Will was taken back by what she had said. "How could you guys not trust me?" "You know me and who I am," Will said trying not to shout.

"Apparently we don't know you like we thought we did," Puck said. "I think the whole school will agree with our side anyway," he continued to say.

"What do you mean the whole school?" Will asked.

"Well the whole school already has the paper. I'm sure they have read the story. Not to mention that Principal Figgins has probably read it as well," Mercedes replied.

"Oh great. I hadn't thought about Principal Figgins," Will thought to himself.

As if it were almost like magic, Principal Figgins voice came on the intercom. "Can I please have Mr. Schuester and Rachel Berry to my office immediately."

Everyone looked at both Will and Rachel. Some with worried looks while others with satisfying grins on their faces. You could easily tell that the club was split in half. Those who trusted Will and Rachel and those who didn't.

"Ok. Glee Club is over. Go ahead and go home while Rachel and I sort this out with Principal Figgins," Will said.

The kids slowly collected their things and headed out the door while Rachel got up to go stand by Will.

"What are we going to do?" Rachel whispered as some kids were still hanging around the room.

"Deny. Deny everything and follow my lead. I have a plan," he said to her.

"What plan?" Rachel asked.

"Just trust me," Will said with a reassuring look on his face.

When they left the choir room, they were glad to see that most of the kids had left to go home. It was the end of day after all.

They slowly approached the door to Principal Figgins office. Will gave Rachel another reassuring nod before turning the knob to go in. He stopped himself for a moment before he opened the door to say one last thing.

"Rachel. No matter what happens in there, I want you to know that I love you," Will said to her.

"I love you too, Will."

With that, they finally walked in to the office.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is chapter five! I hope you all like it. Please read and review. I would love to hear what everyone thought of it.**

Will slowly opened the door with Rachel following closely behind. They were both nervous but tried not to let it show through. He tried to think of a plan that he could use but nothing came to his mind. He knew that if Principal Figgins had any actual evidence then he and Rachel would be over. Principal Figgins looked up from his stack of papers and greeted them.

"Mr. Schuester, Ms. Berry. Good afternoon. Please take a seat," he said while shaking Will's hand.

"Good afternoon Principal Figgins," they said together as they sat down.

"William, it has come to my attention that there has been talk about you and Ms. Berry here gallivanting around the school."

"It's not true," Will immediately said obviously lying. However by the look on Principal Figgins face he did not completely agree with the statement.

"This is a very serious matter Will. I can't have gossip about teachers having affairs with students! It would ruin the school's reputation!"

"Principal Figgins, if I may?" Rachel said while cutting him off. "I had been having trouble with my Spanish homework for a long time but never did anything about it till today. I went to get help and he helped me," she said.

"Right. Well according to the paper that Sue has started again it seems to be telling me otherwise. I'm just trying to get to the bottom of this so I can put this rumor aside. Now I'm going to bring Sue in to help."

"Sue?" Will said almost shouting with Rachel looking worried. "Why bring her in?"

"Because William, she started the paper, she must know the truth behind this rumor."

"So you are saying that you don't believe us?" Will asked. He knew that if Sue was brought in there would be no chance of Figgins believing them. Sue hated him and this was her chance to get him fired.

"I'm not sure, but with Sue here she might help me make up my mind," he said.

In no more than ten minutes Sue walked into the office with an evil grin spread across her face. Will couldn't help but notice that she had something hidden in her pocket of her track pants. This only made him more nervous.

"Thank you for stopping by Sue. Now, I would like for you to help us with the current situation between William and Rachel because I know that you run the paper," he said to her.

"Well actually Principal Figgins, even though I publish the paper, that doesn't mean that everything that is put in there is true," she said.

Will and Rachel both looked up a bit surprised. Was Sue actually helping them?

"But, I can't say that about this situation though," she said while turning over and grinning over at Will and Rachel, there surprised look vanishing.

"In my pocket here I hold a tape recorder. One that I put in Will's class room to monitor him in case he is slacking on his job. I leave it recording all the time and just picked it up on the way over here," Sue said.

"Wait, you have my room bugged?" Will asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah buddy weren't you listening? Anyways, Rachel over here was in his classroom today and I'm sure this picked up their lovely conversation."

"Principal Figgins isn't there some kind of policy that says something about other teachers putting monitors in rooms?" Will asked trying to stall time.

"Not now William. Please play the tape," he said to Sue.

"Gladly," she said while pushing the play button.

The room was dead silent as the tape started to play. Will looked over to Rachel to see that she was very close to crying. He wanted to comfort her but knew that he couldn't so he just sat there hanging his head while running a hand through his hair.

Just as the tape was about to get to the part where Rachel and Will were going to confess their love to each other the sound started crackling and then the tape stopped.

Will looked up with a relieved look on his face and noticed that the tears were gone from Rachel's eyes. Sue's evil grin on the other hand turned to a frown then to anger as she tried everything to get the tape going again.

"Well William, Rachel, it looks like you to are off the hook this time. However, if I hear anything more about the both of you it is back to my office with a full interrogation. Is that clear?" Prinicpal Figgins said.

"Yes sir. Thank you," Will said sticking his hand out.

"Thank you Principal Figgins," Rachel said as well.

"Very well. You may all go."

Will, Rachel and Sue all stood up to leave. Once they were out of the office and back into the hallway, Sue turned to say one last thing to the both of them.

"This isn't over. I know there is something going on here and I'm not going to rest till I find out what it is."

With that Sue turned the corner and left, leaving Will and Rachel to stand alone in the hallway beginning to realize what they just went through and what was in store for them.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chapter 6 has arrived! I just wanted to make a quick shout out to everyone who has reviewed or has put this story on their alerts or favorties list. Thank you! It means a lot to know that people like the story. Anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter 6.**

After a couple minutes of silence while standing in the hallway, Rachel finally spoke.

"It has not even been one whole day and we have already been questioned about our relationship," she said.

"I know. I can't believe Sue would bug my room," Will said.

"Who cares about bugging your room!" Rachel yelled. "We almost got caught. You could have been fired and I could have been suspended or expelled and our reputations would be ruined," she said starting to cry.

"Rachel, I know your upset but we can't let it get to us." There was a pause. "What are you doing in about an hour?" Will asked.

"Nothing. I was just going to go home and practice for Glee club," she responded.

"Well how about you come over to my place? We can set some ground rules about our relationship and we can just talk. I'll make dinner," he said trying to persuade her.

Rachel looked up at him. "How can I deny that face?" she thought to herself. "Ok, I'll be over in an hour," she said.

"Great, I'll see you then," he said as he gave her a quick hug before going to the choir room to collect his things.

Rachel quickly drove home. It was good that she only lived ten minutes away from the school and only twenty minutes away from Will. She raced inside only to find a note from her dads that said that they had to leave immediately for a quick two day business trip. She sighed but she was glad because that meant that she didn't have to be home at a certain time. Maybe she could stay with Will, she thought to herself.

She ran up the stairs and jumped into the shower. Once she was done, she looked through her closet for something to wear. She pulled out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a black and white polka dot shirt. After she was dressed, she went to go curl her hair and put on her make up. When she was finally done she had only fifteen minutes to get to Will's. She grabbed her purse and put on a pair of black flats and headed out the door.

Rachel backed out of her drive way and quickly went the direction to Will's apartment. She didn't know why but she all of a sudden felt nervous. She pushed her nerves aside though and arrived at Will's apartment.

As she walked to his apartment number, she quickly stopped to fix her hair for she didn't have time to double check it at home. After finally making it presentable she was in front of his door. She knocked and he immediately opened the door.

"That was fast," she said.

"I was waiting for you," he replied. He took a moment to look at her before he commented on her outfit. "You look amazing Rach," he said.

"Thank you, so do you," she said while gazing into his eyes. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a white V-neck shirt that complemented the muscles in his chest quite nicely.

"Thanks, come on in," he said while ushering her in with his hands.

"I made pasta. I hope that is ok," he asked her.

"Sounds great. I'm hungry," she said while walking to the kitchen table.

Will pulled out her chair. He then went to go bring over the boiling pot of pasta. Along with the pasta, there was bread and a nice green salad.

"This looks great. I can't believe you can cook," Rachel said.

"Yeah. I learned when I was a kid," he said while dishing out the food. There was silence when they began eating. After a couple minutes of enjoying the food, Will started to talk.

"So do you like it?"

"It is wonderful," she said.

"Great." There was another pause. "I want to talk about today and some ground rules that we should go over," Will said. "First off, when we are alone, it is ok if you call me Will but at school it has to Mr. Schue. We don't want the others to get suspicious."

"Ok. That is fair. I wouldn't want to slip up one day and call you Will in front of the Glee club. That would be embarrassing," she said while he just nodded at her.

"Right, onto rule number two. No more kissing at school. Especially my room because who knows if Sue has another tape recorder in there or even a video camera."

"Ok. What if we can't control ourselves though?" Rachel said while giving him a seductive smile.

"Well then we will just have to wait till we are alone," he said.

"We are alone right now," Rachel pointed out while giving him another smile.

Will was a bit surprised by her tone but he liked it. He got up from his chair and walked over to where she was sitting. He cupped her face with his right hand and leant into kiss her. It started out slow but turned passionate. While they were still kissing, Will lead Rachel over to the couch barely breaking contact. When they got there, they fell back into the cushions with him on top of her. After kissing for what seemed like forever, they broke apart for air.

"What time do you have to be home?" Will asked.

"My dads are out of town for two days so I'm home alone," she said.

"Would you like to stay the night?" he asked her with a grin on his face.

"Of course," she said while leaning back up to kiss him as they fell back down onto the cushions.

**A/N: Ok so for chapter 7 I was wondering if I should make it an M rating. What do you guys think? Let me know by telling me in a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for such a long wait. To make it up, this chapter is a bit longer than the rest of them. As For the M rating change, I will change it but not till later parts in the story since this chapter takes a bit of a turn. I hope you all like it. Tell me by leaving a review.**

Will and Rachel started kissing passionately for what seemed like ages with neither of them wanting to stop. However, there was a loud clash outside causing Rachel to jump up out in surprise.

"What was that," she said a little scared.

"What? I didn't hear anything," Will said while still kissing her but moving down to her neck.

"That noise. It sounded like it was coming from the front door," she said.

"I think you are just being paranoid because of almost being caught today. Nothing is out there," Will said sounding confident.

"Can you please go check?" Rachel asked still not convinced.

"Alright," he said as he sighed and got up off of her.

Will rounded the corner and came up to the front door. He checked through the window blinds but saw nothing. He even flicked the light on outside to make sure nothing was out there. It was only when he started walking back to Rachel that he heard another crash.

"There it is again. Where is it coming from?" Rachel screamed.

"I'm not sure but I'm going to go out and check," Will said this time not so confident.

Will walked back to the door and this time opened it to walk out. He was a little worried since nothing ever bad had happened while he had been living at this apartment complex. It was then that he realized that he had no weapon to protect himself.

He looked around but still could find no sign from where the crash was coming from. It had been a couple of minutes and still nothing so he decided to turn back and go inside. As he turned around he bumped into Rachel causing him to let out a scream.

"What are you doing out here? You almost gave me a heart attack!" Will said while grabbing his chest.

"Sorry. I wanted to see what was taking you so long," Rachel replied.

"It's okay. Just don't do it again," he said while chuckling to himself. "Let's go back inside and finish what we were doing," Will said with a grin on his face.

As they turned to go back inside, it was then that Will felt like someone was watching them. He could feel the pair of eyes on his back. He stopped for a second slowly turning around to see if anyone was there. Out of the corner of his eye he could see movement and a shape of a person. He just couldn't make out who it was.

"Rachel, go back inside. I think someone is watching us," Will whispered to her.

"Watching us? Who?" she asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out," he said.

Will stated walking slowly towards the shadow, his heart starting to race. What if this was some serial killer or what if it is someone one from school like Sue or Principal Figgins or even a student spying on him and Rachel.

As he got closer he could sense movement from the other person. Just as Will was to where the person was they made a dash out. It was too late though because Will was already running out after them.

"Hey stop!" he shouted. He reached out and grabbed the persons shoulder causing them to both fall hard onto the ground. It was then that he realized there were actually two people there. He couldn't however get to the second person and they made it to the elevator in time without being recognized.

Will pinning the boy on his stomach, turned him over only to reveal a tall goofy brown haired teen with a scared and worried expression on his face.

"Finn? What the hell are you doing here?" Will asked.

"Uh just thought that I would come say hello to my favorite teacher," he said trying to make it sound convincible.

"Yeah right. Come on inside and tell me what this is about," Will said as he pulled him up off of the ground and to his feet.

Will lead Finn into his apartment and motioned him inside.

"Finn? What are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"The real question is what are you doing here?" he asked putting and emphasis on the here part.

"I guess what Miss Sylvester told us was true," he continued.

"What do you mean true? What did she say to you?" Will asked sounding worried.

"That you two were dating," he said.

There was a pause. A pause filled with worry and sadness. Worry because another person has found out about their secret and scared because of not knowing how to explain it.

"So is it true?" Finn asked.

Another pause. This one not so long.

"Yes." Will finally answered afraid to look up to see the facial expression on both Finn and Rachel's faces.

"Will! What are you doing?" Rachel yelled.

"I can't believe this. After I stood up for you today in front of the whole club only to be lied to. I thought we could trust you and you even said that we could but that is just a lie and you are just a perv!" Finn said with an angry tone in his voice.

"Hey!" Will shouted so angry at Finn's outburst that he felt like punching him in the face. "I'm sorry I lied to you earlier but you have no right to call me that as your teacher. I am still someone you can trust. I'm still the same guy. Rachel and I have feelings for each other but that shouldn't change anything."

"It changes everything!" "How can I walk into glee and look at you two the same way again knowing what you two do when you are alone together," Finn said still clearly angry.

"What Rachel and I do together is none of your business. It should not change how you feel about us," Will said trying to calm down.

After a couple minutes of silence Finn finally spoke.

"I'm sorry Mr. Schue. I was totally out of line. It is just hard for me to see my ex fall for my teacher and then be totally unaware of it till Puck dragged me into this whole mess," he said.

"Puck? What does he have to do with this?" Will and Rachel both asked.

"Puck was the other person with me here tonight. He got away free because you came after me and tackled me. He had the camera and everything else."

"Camera?" "Why did he have a camera?" Will asked.

"Well today after school when you and Rachel went off on your meeting with Principal Figgins, Puck and I were walking in the hallway when we got stopped by Miss Sylvester. She told us her plan and tried to recruit us to the newspaper team. Puck was all for it but I was not so sure in the end though you can see that I caved."

There was a pause so Finn could take a breath with Will and Rachel just staring at him.

"As our first assignment, it was to come and follow you tonight since her plan didn't work earlier today and take pictures of whatever we could. We got a couple of them but they don't really reveal much," Finn said.

"So that is why I found you outside," Will said putting the pieces together. "If Rachel hadn't heard anything than I would have never known. I can't believe Sue. She would do anything to get me fired," Will said.

"That is her plan," Finn answered back. "She said she wouldn't rest till you got fired and that Glee club was over."

"Why would you help her then if it meant risking the club?" Rachel asked.

"I guess I just needed to see for myself if this whole mess was true which I guess it is," Finn replied.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way Finn, but for Rachel and I could you please not tell anyone? Our relationship is not exactly normal and if any more people find out then we could get in serious trouble. We already have Principal Figgins under suspicion," Will stated.

"I guess. I mean I don't want either of you to get in trouble. It will take some getting used to though," Finn Replied.

'"Thank you," Will and Rachel both said. "It means a lot to us."

"I guess I better go then and let you to get back to your date," Finn said sounding a little awkward saying the word date.

Finn turned to go leave out the door when there was a hand on his shoulder. He turned back around. "Thanks again Finn. Remember that this is a secret," Will said to him.

"Right. See you later Mr. Schue," Finn said as stepped out of the apartment and into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Chapter 8! For this chapter I have changed the rating to M. It is not much yet so don't get your hopes up. There will be more in the next few chapters though. Anyways, I hope you all like it and it doesn't dissapoint. Tell me your thoughts in a review? Happy reading!**

As Finn left closing the door behind him, Will walked back over to Rachel and took a seat on the couch.

"Well that was a surprise," Rachel said.

"Yes it was. I'm sorry I told him. I thought it might make it easier if he found out now and not later by accident," Will said.

"It's okay. I understand. Just no more telling people. They will not all be as understanding as Finn. Take Noah and Sue for example," Rachel stated.

"Your right. Tomorrow at school, I'm going to have to talk to Puck. He will be the last one to know but we need to make sure he will be quiet about this," Will said.

"Okay. Just make sure no one else is around. Talk to him before glee tomorrow," Rachel said.

"Alright. I will. So what do you want to do now?" Will asked.

"How about we just watch a movie? I think enough surprises have happened in one night."

"Okay, sounds good. Why don't you go pick one?"

Rachel got up off of the couch and headed over his collection of movies. After searching for a couple of minutes she finally found one. "How about Singing in the Rain?" she asked.

"That would be great. It's my favorite movie," Will said.

"Really? I didn't know that," Rachel said sounding surprised.

She turned around to the television and put the movie in. Once the dvd was in she headed back to her spot next to Will where she leaned her head into his chest.

"Despite everything that happened today, I'm really glad it did because this wouldn't have happened if it didn't," Rachel said while looking up into his eyes.

"Me too, Rach. Me too," Will said leaning into give her a soft kiss on the lips. The movie had started so they broke a part both with a smile on their face.

About halfway through the movie Will looked down to see that Rachel had fallen asleep. He was feeling a bit tired himself so he grabbed the blanket behind the couch and laid it over top of them. In no more than five minutes he was asleep.

At 6:30 in the morning Will's alarm went off signaling it was time to get up and get ready for school. He didn't want to get up though because he and Rachel were in the most comfortable position ever. He however finally got up and gently stroked Rachel's face to wake her up.

"Rach. It's time to get up. We have to get ready for school," Will said.

"What? School? Can't we just lie here all day?" Rachel asked but knowing the answer was no.

"I wish we could but we have to get ready. We got things to sort out today with certain people," Will replied thinking of how he was going to approach Puck later. "Did you bring some clothes to change into?" he asked her.

"I forgot. I was in a rush to get here last night. I guess I can wear what I got on," she said.

"You can wear something of mine if you want, although I don't think I have anything you would want to wear," he said while chuckling to himself.

"I'll take a look," she said while giving him a seductive smile.

" go look while I go to take a shower," he said while getting up off of the couch giving her a quick kiss on the forehead.

Rachel followed him into his bedroom while he went into the bathroom and she went to his closet.

As she searched through his things she found an old Mckinley High sweatshirt from when he went to school there. She pulled it off of the rack to look at it. It looked big enough to fit her so she pulled it on to see.

Will stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked out of the bathroom to find that Rachel had found his old sweatshirt.

"Hey my old school sweatshirt. It looks good on you but anything looks good when you wear it," he said while grinning at her.

"Well you look good right now too," she said while her eyes were scanning his abs. Will realized that he had walked out with no shirt on. He was used to just putting a towel around his waist because he was used to being alone.

"I'm sorry. I should go put a shirt on," he said looking slightly embarrassed.

"Don't be sorry. I mean we are dating after all."

"That's true. I guess I'm just not used to other people seeing me like this," he said.

"Well you look great," she said. "I'm going to go take a shower if you are all done then," Rachel added.

"Sure go ahead. I'll make some breakfast," he said.

As Rachel went into the bathroom, Will got dressed in his best looking vest, since vests were almost all he owned. He then went in the kitchen to start making a quick breakfast. In less than fifteen minutes Rachel was done with her shower. When Rachel got out of the shower she had an idea.

"Will! Can you come here? I can't find where you keep your towels." Even though Rachel was already in a towel, she thought that she would repay the favor to Will for earlier. She heard him walking in the room and turn into the bathroom. When he was in the entry way she lowered her towel just below her breasts.

Will was surprised to see what he had found. Rachel was standing in front of him with her chest exposed to him. He couldn't help but look at her with a look of amazement on his face and stare at her with his mouth wide opened. He could feel his pants tighten with all the blood that rushed there. Rachel was the one to break the silence.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked in a seductive tone but also slightly nervous because she had never shown anyone her body before.

Will loved it when she talked like that. "I do. You look amazing," he said as he went over to kiss her. It was a passionate kiss but soon turned rough and heated. Will pushed Rachel up against the bathroom wall for better support with his hands moving everywhere around her body. He was kissing every inch of free skin that he could find but something inside him made him stop. He pulled away and looked into Rachel's eyes. He could tell that she was nervous and not very comfortable about what they were doing.

"As much as I love this side of you Rachel, you didn't have to do this. I can wait till you are ready. I don't want to pressure you," he said.

Rachel looked up at him with an embarrassing look on her face. "I'm sorry. I really don't know why I did this. I wanted to please you but I'm just not that comfortable yet," she said afraid to look him in the eyes.

"That is okay. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. We can take it slow," Will said to her. He could see that she was still embarrassed so he went over and gave her a hug.

"How about you get dressed and I'll set the breakfast on the table?" Rachel nodded and he left the room to let her get ready. It didn't take her long before she was sitting next to him at the kitchen table peacefully eating scrambled eggs and toast. They made small talk until they were done.

"You ready?" he asked her.

"Yeah. It is a good thing I left my school bag in my car before I came over last night," she said with Will just nodding at her.

They both got up from the table and headed to the door with Will locking it on the inside. "Since you don't have Spanish today I guess I will see you in glee?" he said in more of a question than a statement.

"I'll be there. Remember to talk to Noah," she reminded him but it's not like he could forget such an important talk.

"Right. I love you Rach," he said to her as he went to give her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you too. Try not to miss me too much," she joked as she got in her car.

"I'll try but it will be hard," he replied.

Will watched her pull out of her spot as he waved to her as he turned to get into his own car. He took a minute before turning on the car to think about everything that had happened and how much he couldn't wait to see her again. This was going to be the longest day ever her thought to himself as he pulled out of the parking lot.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Another update is here! I'd like to mention that I think there will be only a couple of more chapters for this story since I am getting a little stuck on ideas. If anyone has any suggestions on where I could take this story please tell me in a review or message. Anways, thanks for everyone reviewing and story alerting! You guys rock. Enjoy!**

Rachel arrived at school ten minutes before the bell rang with Will only five minutes behind her. She did not wait for him to walk inside though because she thought that would be too obvious and a little awkward since she never walked in with him. She was a little sad knowing that she had to wait all the way till glee to see Will again but she knew she could get through the day.

As she walked into the school, she first went to her locker to get her books. As she was searching for her English book she felt someone come up behind and she immediately hoped it was Will. When she turned around however, it was Puck who was there.

"Noah," Rachel said a little surprised. "What do you want?"

"I know," was all he said before turning around and leaving.

"Wait!" Rachel cried after him but he didn't seem to hear. She ran to catch up to him and finally was in distance so she reached her hand out and grabbed his arm. He stopped and turned around.

"Noah. What do you mean you know?" Rachel asked even though she already knew that he knew about her and Will.

"Don't act dumb. I know all about you and Mr. Schuester. Finn and I spied on you last night. I was smart and made it out in time unlike Finn," he said to her.

"I know. Finn told us of you guys joining forces with Ms. Sylvester. Why would you do that Noah?"

By now everyone was already in their classes and the hallway was empty except for them. It seemed that they didn't even hear when the bell went off.

"I did it because she said that she would pay us and by that I mean a lot of money," he explained. "I need the money if I ever want to get out of this cow town."

"So you would risk getting Will fired and me suspended or even worse expelled just because you need money? How could you do that?" Rachel said while using all her anger and giving him a shove into one of the lockers.

"Like I said I needed the money and you know what? I think I am going to turn those pictures in, I wasn't sure before but after talking to you I just made up my mind. Thanks for your help."

With that statement, Puck turned and left. Rachel didn't even try to stop him. She knew that she wouldn't be able to change his mind. All she knew was that she needed to tell Will.

It was in the middle of first period when Rachel barged into Will's class. Everyone stopped doing there work and looked up at her including Will who was sitting behind his desk.

"Rachel? What are you doing here? Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Yes. It's about glee club and the school paper," Rachel said trying to drop a hint to him that it was clearly about Puck.

After a minute or so of staring blankly at her, it clicked in his brain. "Oh right. I'll be out in a minute. Everyone read chapter 5 and work on the worksheet while I step out for a bit," he said to his class.

Will closed the door behind him and stood with Rachel in the hallway. "Rach. What is going on?" he asked.

"I'll tell you but it is too risky to tell you out here," she said. "Right. How about the choir room?" he asked.

She nodded but stopped for a minute. "What about your class?" she asked.

"I'll run and see if Emma can watch it and I'll meet you in the choir room in five minutes," he replied.

"Okay," was all Rachel could say. She headed to the choir room while he took off in the direction of the councilors office. In no more than ten minutes, Will walked in the choir room.

"Emma agreed to watch my class but we have only ten minutes before she has to go back to her work," he said a little out of breath because he had practically sprinted to her office.

"Right. I'll just get to the point," Rachel said. "Puck came up to me when I was at my locker this morning and said that he knew about us which we already know from Finn. I asked him why he would do such a thing and he said because Ms. Sylvester was paying them money and apparently a lot of it. I then got mad at him and shoved him into the locker which made him make up his mind," Rachel said taking a breather.

"Make up his mind about what?" Will asked.

"About us. He said because of this talk he was going to give the pictures he got to Sue which who knows what she has planned to do with them."

Will stood for a minute thinking of something that they could do. "I don't know what we can do Rach. I mean what if he already turned the photos in? It's not like we can deny those. They are living proof," Will said while sounding a little defeated.

"Maybe the pictures aren't that bad," Rachel said while thinking about what Finn had said to them last night. "Finn said they didn't get anything too bad."

"What if he is lying though? What if he got one of us kissing and he just told us they didn't to try and protect themselves?"

"I don't know," was all Rachel could say.

"Look, I'll talk to Puck after this class since there is a locker break and try and reason with him," Will said. "We better get back to our classes," he said while giving her a quick hug and kiss on her forehead to let her know that everything would be okay.

"Okay. I'll see you at glee," Rachel said while pausing for a moment. "Good luck Will," was all she said before she turned to leave.

Will rushed back to his class and thanked Emma for watching it. The rest of the class seemed to go by in a blur but it was finally time for the break. Will told the kids to just leave there work on his desk since he had some important business to take care of.

When Will left his classroom he immediately spotted Puck at the end of the hallway at his locker putting books away. He quickly hurried over before Puck could leave.

"Puck!" Will shouted. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Puck looked up but didn't seem all that interested. "I know what you want to talk to me about. I'm assuming Rachel told you about our talk this morning," he said with a smug look on his face.

"Yes she did. Why are you doing this?" Will asked.

"Well if she told you then you know why. I'm not going to stop either so we can skip this little talk," he said to Will.

Puck took off down the corridor leaving Will with a look of disappointment on his face. Will turned to head back to his classroom when he bumped into Finn. "Sorry Finn. I didn't see you there," he said to him.

"It's okay." Finn could tell something was wrong by the look on Will's face. "Is everything okay Mr. Schuester?" he asked.

"To be honest, no. Puck is going to give Sue those pictures of Rachel and I," he said.

"He is? What a punk. I was never going to turn you guys in Mr. Schuester if that makes you feel any better."

"Thanks Finn," Will said. He then got an idea. "Could you maybe talk to him? Try and change his mind? He won't listen to me or Rachel," Will explained.

Finn thought for a moment. "I'll try but I don't think it will work. He was pretty sure he was going to go through with this."

"Well maybe just explain to him the damage he is going to cause. Maybe that will make him rethink his decision," Will said.

"Okay. I'll try." With that Will thanked him again and headed back to his classroom to get ready for his next class.

Will was distracted for the rest of the day. He couldn't remember anything he was supposed to teach his classes so he just told them to study on their own. He hoped that Finn would be able to convince Puck but he had little hope that it would work. The end of the day finally came and it was time for glee.

Will quickly stacked all his papers and shoved them into his book bag and said goodbye to his students. As he was walking to the choir room he heard shouting coming from inside from two familiar voices. He realized that it was Finn and Puck.

When he entered the room Finn was shouting with his hand clenched into a fist. "Puck do you realize what you are doing to them? You can't put their lives at risk," Finn yelled.

"I can and after glee I will," Puck said not even noticing Will walking in.

With that comment Finn swung his fist at Puck but just nearly missed him because of him dodging out of the way. "What the hell dude?" Puck yelled taking a swing himself and punching Finn in the cheek making him stumble back and fall to the ground. Finn wasn't so coordinated so he had trouble dodging Puck. By now the rest of the glee club was walking in with wide eyes staring at the two boys fighting on the floor.

The boys continued to fight with Finn hitting Puck in the nose causing it to bleed and Puck kneeing Finn in the stomach. By now Will had seen enough and rushed over to break it up by pulling Puck away from Finn. "What the hell is going on here?" Will shouted even though he already knew what this was about.

"I'm sorry Mr. Schue. I tried to change his mind but he won't listen," Finn said while gasping for breath because of being punched in the stomach.

"Change his mind about what?" Quinn said.

"Nothing Quinn. It's none of anyone's business," Rachel said.

"Shut up manhands. If Finn and Puck are both fighting it is my business," she yelled. "And they better not be fighting over you," she added.

"We are not fighting over Rachel," Finn said.

"Then why?" Mercedes asked.

"We are fighting because I have proof that Rachel and Mr. Schuester are dating," yelled Puck.

Everyone was shocked and looked up at both Will and Rachel who were both looking down trying to hide their looks of embarrassment.

"So it's true," Quinn said. "I knew it and none of you believed me."

"No picture no proof," Artie said with Sam shaking his head in approval.

"I have proof," Puck said.

"Then let's see it," Mercedes replied

"Please Noah don't," Rachel pleaded trying to save her and Will.

"No," was all that he said while he started searching his backpack for his pictures. After searching for a couple of minutes, he finally found them.

"See for yourself," was all he said and as he threw them to the rest of the members.

There were gasps and wide eyes from everyone in the club. Their eyes would look at the pictures then back and Will and Rachel and then back to the pictures. Everyone was silent not sure of what to say. The pictures that were thrown out were one of Rachel at Will's door, and one of them at the dinner table, but the worst one of all was the one of Will and Rachel making out on the couch with Will on top of her.

"Mr. Schue? These can't be real, can they?" Tina asked.

There was silence but Will finally answered. "I'm sorry guys but they are."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello everyone! I just wanted to mention that it will be a while before the next update since I am going on vacation. I am also still looking for ideas for this story so if you have one, leave it in a review. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

Everyone was shocked by the news that they had just heard. Some looked hurt and disappointed while others had a look of disgust. It was clear though that everyone except Finn seemed to be hurt by the news. It was a while before anyone spoke.

"I'm so sorry you guys. I didn't mean for this to spiral out of control. It's just that Rachel and I love each other no matter how wrong it is," Will said.

"It's true. Even though we haven't been together very long, Wil I mean Mr. Schuester and I have feelings for each other," Rachel explained.

"So that is why you practically get every solo," Mercedes said while rolling her eyes.

"No. That is not the reason," Will said. "Rachel gets the solos because she has worked hard for them and has shown that she can handle them. It has nothing to do with our relationship."

"Mr. Schuester is right. Things haven't changed and they won't change," Rachel said.

"How do we know that for sure?" Quinn asked. "This is a perfect reason for him to give you more solos."

"It is, but I'm not going to. I will treat everyone the same as long as all of you can keep a secret," Will negotiated.

"Why would we keep your secret?" Santana asked.

"Do you guys really want Mr. Schuester to get fired and have his reputation ruined? The Glee club would be over and none of you would get to do the things you love anymore," Rachel said trying to convince them.

"Rachel's right," Quinn said. Everyone turned heads with surprised looks on their faces to look at Quinn. "If we want glee then we need Mr. Schuester," she explained. "We can't tell."

After a couple of minutes everyone nodded their heads in agreement except for one.

"You guys do what you want. I need the money," Puck said.

"Noah. You can't. Please," Rachel said with a pleading look in her eyes.

Puck stopped for a moment and looked into her eyes. He could tell what he was doing was truly hurting her but he needed the money. He was in a tough spot and he didn't know what to do.

"Fine. I'll be quite." He paused for a moment before continuing. "For now anyway," he said with a wink and smirk on his face. With that he turned and grabbed the pictures that were laying on the piano and walked out.

All the kids looked to Will and Rachel to see their reaction. They stood there with concerned looks on their face unable to speak.

"Alright everyone, today's rehearsal is over," Will finally said. "You can all go home and prepare for tomorrow's practice."

The glee club gave them nods and small smiles before turning and leaving. When everyone had left Rachel turned to Will.

"What are we going to do now?" Rachel asked with sad sorrowful eyes.

"We can't really do much Rach. Our fate is left to Puck," Will said.

"I hate this. I hate how we can't do anything about us. I mean what are we supposed to do? Just sit by and watch us get torn apart?" Rachel yelled.

Will stood there with a shocked expression on his face. He didn't know where all this anger was coming from. "I hate this too Rachel but we can't do anything. We have no control over Puck and his actions," Will said trying not to yell since yelling would just making everything worse.

"If that is how you really feel, then I'm not so sure about this relationship anymore," Rachel said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Please don't say that. I love you Rachel and I want to be with you," he said with tears also starting to form in his eyes as he was walking over to pull her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Will but I just need time to think," Rachel said while trying to get away from his grasp. As she did so, she turned and grabbed her bag that was sitting on the floor and left with tears spilling from her face.

Will stood there unable to move as he watched the girl he loved leave the room. No he thought to himself Rachel is more than just a girl. She is my true love and I need her, he continued to think. Out of nowhere he was leaving the room. Not towards Rachel though, towards the opposite side of the school. He needed to talk to a certain cheerleading coach.

"Hey Sue? What the hell is wrong with you!" Will yelled as he busted through the door without knocking.

"Hey William haven't you heard of knocking? Probably not, they don't teach manners where you are from," Sue said.

"This is no time for jokes Sue. Why are you paying my glee kids to spy on me? It is immoral and wrong," Will shouted.

"First of all I have no idea what you are talking about and if I did it's because I want one thing in life Will and that is to see you fired and the glee club gone so I can have my budget back to the place where it belongs, to the cherrios," she said.

"You don't need the money and the cheerios didn't even win their competition if I remember correctly," Will yelled. Sue looked up from her paper work she was filling out with a look of pure rage on her face. Nobody talked about the cheerios loss at Nationals.

"William, I am going to make this clear," Sue said in a rather calm manner. "I will not rest till I get that club cancelled and see you fired, so if that means I have to pay kids to spy then so be it, and you shouldn't be talking about morals to me when you are the one having an affair with a student," she said.

"I'm not having an affair. That is just a rumor," Will said trying to cover up him and Rachel even if they were fighting at the moment.

"That is not what Puckerman told me. He said that he wanted to show me something tomorrow and said that I would be very interested in what he had to offer," Sue said with a sly grin on her face.

"Well don't count on it because Puck told me he had nothing. He only said that to you to try and fool you," Will said trying to make his lie sound convincible.

"I guess we will see tomorrow, as for now, get out of my office. I'm done talking to you," Sue yelled.

"Fine, but don't be disappointed when you get nothing!" Will shouted as he walked out of the room.

As Will was walking back to the choir room he couldn't help but feel helpless. The only way that he and Rachel would be safe would be to try and talk to Puck again but he didn't think that it would work. All he knew was that he had to try though. It was the only way to get Rachel back he thought.

When he entered the room, he was surprised to see Puck sitting in one of the chairs.

"Puck? What are you doing here? I thought you left?" Will asked slightly confused and still a little angry for he was the reason that Rachel had left him.

"I came back because I realized that I don't want to be the bad guy anymore Mr. Schue, bad ass maybe, but not the bad guy. I realize that what I was doing was wrong and I should have never joined forces with Ms. Sylvester. I hope you can accept my apology," Puck finished while handing over the pictures to Will.

Will stood there a minute in surprise thinking that this was some kind of trick. He however gratefully accepted the pictures and went and put them in his book bag.

"Thank you," Will said giving him a slight nod and placing his hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad that we can all be mature about this and move on."

"Exactly. Well see you later Mr. Schue," Puck said as he waved goodbye to his teacher.

"Bye Puck. Don't forget about glee tomorrow!" he yelled.

Will was in full smiles and relived to see that his student had enough sense to know when something was wrong. As he grabbed his bag and turned the lights off in the choir room, Will thought to himself that he had just one more thing that he needed to do and that was to talk to Rachel.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry it took a while but the next chapter is here. I hope you all enjoy. Got any advice? Leave it in a review! Thanks for reading.**

Will quickly grabbed his things and hurried out the choir room. He needed to talk to Rachel but he didn't know if that was a smart idea or not. She said that she needed time to think but he needed to tell her about Puck and his apology. He finally made up his mind as he put the car in drive and started heading in the direction of her house.

He decided that he would only talk to her for a few minutes and if she wanted him to leave then he would. As he pulled up into her drive way he felt a bit nervous only because he didn't really know how to tell her without her slamming the door in his face. To show her proof of Puck's apology, he grabbed the pictures that he had gotten back and slowly got out of the car.

He finally made it to the door and knocked softly twice. After standing there for a couple of minutes, she finally came to the front door.

"Will? What are you doing here?" Rachel asked with a confused look on her face.

"I'm here because I love you, even if you don't think so right now," he said. He realized that saying that was a bad choice of words because Rachel began to close the door on him.

"Rachel, please give me a minute. I can explain what I mean." Rachel stopped and looked into his eyes. "Okay. You have five minutes," she stated.

"After you left, I went and talked to Sue, well actually more liked yelled but that doesn't matter at this point. Once I was done there I went back to the choir room and found Puck there surprisingly. He told me that he was sorry and apologized. I wasn't so sure about his apology but then he gave me these," Will said while holding up the pictures. Rachel's eyes widened in surprise.

"I can't believe he gave you those," she managed to say.

"I know. I can't either."

"Can I come in?" Will asked after a couple minutes of silence. Rachel stepped aside and let him in.

"Take a seat wherever you want," Rachel said while motioning towards the living room.

Will did and took a seat on the couch. He looked around the room and noticed that the walls were covered with pictures of her and her dads. He had never been inside of her house so his eyes were scanning everything. Rachel broke him out of his trance.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked.

"Yes. Water would be good. Thanks," Will said.

In a couple of minutes, Rachel walked back to the living room with two glasses full of ice water.

"Thank you," Will said again as he took the glass from her hand.

Will took a sip or two of his drink before talking again. "So do you forgive me?" he asked.

"I don't know Will. I want to but part of me doesn't. The way you acted totally surprised me. I thought you would have stuck up for us," Rachel said.

"I know, I should have, but to be honest I felt helpless like we couldn't do anything to change Puck's mind. He surprised me though by giving me those pictures and apologizing. At least we don't have to worry about that anymore," Will stated.

"That's true," was all Rachel could say. "I do love you Will. I hope you know that," Rachel added.

"I know you do, and I love you. Please give us another chance," Will said with tears starting to form into his eyes. He felt silly for crying but he didn't care.

Rachel sat and thought for a couple of minutes. "Okay Will. I will," she said.

With that Will leaned into her and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. After a couple of minutes they broke a part.

"So what do you want to do?" Will asked.

"Want to watch a movie?" Rachel replied.

"That sounds great," Will said.

Just like himself, Rachel had owned practically every musical that he could think of. After digging through her collection they finally selected one. They were going to watch the Wizard of Oz.

"I haven't seen this movie in forever," Will said.

"Really? I watch it all the time. It is one of my favorite movies. When I was little though the witch would scare me," Rachel explained while laughing at the last part. Will started laughing as well as Rachel came back to join him on the couch.

As the movie started they sat comfortably on the couch with Rachel leaning her head onto Will's shoulder as his arm wrapped around her neck and over her shoulder. They sat in silence for most of the movie until one of their favorite songs came on where they would then sing along as loud as they could. The movie ended with Will looking disappointed because he didn't want to leave yet.

"I wish I didn't have to leave," Will said.

"Why don't you stay?" Rachel asked. "We could watch another movie and order out some take-out?"

Will thought in his head of how great that sounded but he knew he had to grade some Spanish tests and quizzes and work on a new glee assignment. The fact that Rachel's dads would be home tomorrow had also popped into his head. "I wish I could Rach but I got a lot of work to do for tomorrow," he said. "What about your dads? I thought they were coming home tomorrow?" he added.

"Can't it wait? I really want you to stay. My dads are still gone till tomorrow morning so I will be left here all by myself and I really don't want to be alone anymore," Rachel explained.

Will thought for a couple of minutes and finally decided on a plan. "How about I go home and get my things and clothes for tomorrow and come back here? That way I can get my work done and spend time with you," he said.

"That sounds good to me," Rachel said with a wide smile across her face. "I'll order some food while you are gone. Anything in particular you want to eat?"

"No thanks. I'm good with anything so you order what you want. I'll be back in a half hour," Will said as he went out the door.

Will raced home to grab his work things and his overnight bag. He made sure he got everything he needed before locking and heading out the door. He was back at Rachel's house in a half hour just as he said.

"Hey Rach, I'm back!" he shouted from the entry way.

"Hey! Just in time, the food just got here," Rachel said.

"Great! What did you order?" Will asked looking down at the pile of food cartons sitting on the coffee table.

"Chinese. I hope that is okay," Rachel asked.

"That sounds great," Will said as he took a seat on the couch next to her.

After a couple minutes of them eating, Rachel broke the silence. "That was delicious," she said.

"It was," Will added in agreement while stretching out his arms and leaning back into the couch. "What movie do you want to watch now?" he asked.

"Anything is fine with me, though don't you have work to do?" Rachel asked remembering the whole reason on why he couldn't stay.

"I guess I do. I should probably get started on that," Will said while heading over to get his bag off of the kitchen counter.

"You know I have some homework to get done as well, so why don't we work for a while and then take a study break?" Rachel said while winking at him.

It finally clicked in Will's head what she meant and he started grinning like a mad man. "Alright," was all he could say. They both pulled out their work and got started on it with Will working on Spanish tests and Rachel working on Algebra homework.

"Let me know when you grade mine," she joked. Will just looked up and smiled. "You know you will have to wait till I hand them back in class tomorrow," he added.

"You could break the rules," she smiled. He just sat there grinning.

Will had only graded one test before he called a study break. He couldn't wait any longer. "Will I haven't even finished one problem yet," Rachel said while laughing. "Oh well. Can't you do it later?" he asked with his big puppy dog eyes.

"Okay," Rachel said while sighing because she had given in. Will leaned over and gave her a soft and gentle kiss on the lips while Rachel leaned up to sit on the couch. Before long each kiss turned more passionate and heated. Rachel had laid all the way back into the couch so Will could straddle her and have better access to her neck. He was biting and sucking every inch of skin that he could that it would probably leave a mark in the morning. Will then continued to work his way from her neck to her collarbone while using one hand in her hair and the other to grab her thigh occasionally.

Rachel could feel Will beginning to harden so she reached her own hand out from his hair and gently brushed up against his length causing him to rock forward. He grunted at this motion which caused Rachel to do it again. Will had returned to Rachel's lips and gave her a passionate kiss before moving one of his hands to her breasts to gently massage it while every so often rotating it to the other one. After continuing this motion for a while Will moved his hand down to the bottom of her shirt and moved his hands under her shirt. He felt her tense up a bit so he looked up to see a very nervous Rachel. He immediately felt sorry and stopped.

"I'm sorry Rachel. I shouldn't have. I got caught in the moment," Will said trying to apologize for his actions. "I know that you aren't ready yet," he added while looking ashamed.

"It's okay Will. I don't want to disappoint you but I'm just not ready for that next step. I think that maybe soon I will be though," Rachel said looking up into his eyes.

"We can wait for however long you need. As I said before I don't want to pressure you," Will said. Rachel sat up from the couch and Will had climbed off of her sitting back into the couch.

"Thank you," was all Rachel could say as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She was grateful that he understood and respected her enough not to push her limits. "We should get back to our work."

"Right," Will said as he reached for his stack of tests he still had to grade. It didn't take long to finish so Will and Rachel were both done with their work. They both leaned back into each other's arms while on the couch. Rachel yawned which caused Will to do the same.

"I'm tired. I'm going to go change into my pajamas," Rachel said while getting up off of the couch with Will getting up as well. "Me too," he said as he went over to his night bag that lay on the kitchen counter.

Rachel went upstairs while Will went in the downstairs bathroom both changing clothes and getting ready for bed. Will got done before her so he went back to sit on the couch. A couple of minutes later Rachel joined him.

"Want to watch some tv?" he asked.

"Sure," Rachel replied. Will turned on the tv and landed on some late night game show that had been on.

It didn't take long for them to get comfy with her laying her body on his lap with her head coming to rest in the inside of his arm. Once they were comfortable, Will pulled the blanket that was behind them over top of them. Before Rachel was completely asleep Will had to ask her a question.

"Rach? What time are your dads supposed to be in tomorrow?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. They normally get home sometime in the morning though when they go out of town for business."

"What time should I set my alarm just so I can have enough time to get out before they see me?" Will asked.

"I would set it for probably 6:00 because they normally are home before I wake up for school and I get up at 6:30," Rachel stated.

"Okay, 6 o'clock it is," Will said while reaching out to the table to pick up his phone that was laying there. After he set it he returned his attention back to Rachel. "Well we better get some sleep then," Will said while he leaned over to give Rachel a quick kiss on the lips.

"Good night Will. I love you," Rachel said.

"Night Rach. I love you too," Will said while he wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: I'd just like to ask that for this next chapter I was wondering if Rachel's dads should catch Will at their house? What do you all think? If enough people want to see it, I'll write it in!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Chapter 12! I had a bit of writer's block when making this chapter and put in a very interesting twist that I hope works. Anyways, happy reading!**

The night had been peaceful with Will and Rachel asleep on the couch with the morning sun beaming through the living room windows. Will woke up first but at 5 o'clock so he rolled back over and fell asleep for another hour. The hour went by slowly with them not making any movement to get up. However, Will's phone alarm had buzzed telling him that it must be 6 o'clock already. He was still too groggy and didn't fully realize where the sound was coming from. He finally figured it was his phone but thinking it was the weekend, turned the alarm off and set it back on the coffee table. With that he looked down to see Rachel still peacefully asleep in his arms and rested his own head comfortably back against the pillows.

About a half an hour later though, Will heard another buzzing noise. As he looked for his phone though he realized that it was not the source of the sound. After listening for a couple of minutes he decided that he couldn't figure where the sound was coming from so he woke Rachel up.

"Rach," he whispered to her while gently stroking her hair out of her face.

"What?" Rachel answered with her eyes closed and still half asleep.

"I hear a noise. I can't tell where it is coming from," Will said to her.

This time Rachel sat all the way up stretching her arms in the process. "What noise? I don't hear anything," she said back. They both listened quietly. It happened again and Rachel jumped up from the couch in a hurry.

"That's the garage door! My dad's must be home! I thought you set the alarm for 6 o'clock?" Rachel asked him while trying not to panic.

"I did but I woke up an hour early thinking it was the weekend and turned it off," Will said looking rather embarrassed. "I'm so stupid," he added. "What should I do?" he asked.

"I don't know. If your car is in the drive way then they know someone is here. Where did you park your car Will?" Rachel asked.

"On the street," he said relived that he had thought to do that last night when he came back from his place. "How do I get out of here though?" he asked.

By now Rachel's dads were in the garage about to come in. They could hear the key trying to unlock the knob.

With Rachel trying to think of some place that Will could hide, the door was slowly starting to open.

"Will, go run in my room and hide!" Rachel whispered. Will had already sprinted away with not even hearing the last part of Rachel's sentence. He got up the stairs just in time as Rachel's dad's walked in with wide smiles on their faces.

"Rachel, honey, we missed you!" they said to her as she walked over to give them a hug.

"I missed you guys as well. How was your trip?" she asked trying to look like she wasn't hiding anything.

"Great. We hate to go away and leave you on such short notice but you know how work can be," her dad Bill joked. "How are you? I hope you weren't lonely without us here," her other dad Michael asked.

"I'm fine daddy. I'm used to being by myself," Rachel said.

"Right. Well you better get ready for school. You don't want to be late!" With that Rachel gave her dad's another hug and rushed upstairs to her bedroom.

"Will!" she whispered as she entered her room. The room was empty. "Where are you?" she asked.

"Down here," Will said as he rolled out from under her bed. Rachel looked down and started laughing. "I can't believe you fit under my bed," she said. "It wasn't easy," Will joked. "So how do I leave without them seeing me?" he asked.

"I don't know. I don't know why I didn't just tell you to go out the front door," Rachel said while scolding herself for making such a stupid mistake.

"It's okay. I just need to get out of here without being seen. School starts in an hour," Will said.

"I know. Wait I think I hear something," Rachel said. "It's my dad's! They are coming up the stairs! You need to hide again," Rachel said in panicked tone.

"Rachel, honey? Are you talking to yourself?" Bill asked her as he stepped into her room.

"Of course not Dad," Rachel said easily pulling off a lie.

"Oh well I heard voices. Your voice and a voice that sounded like a boy's." "You're not hiding a boy up here are you?" Bill asked suspiciously.

"A boy? No that was just my ipod. I was singing along. You know practicing a duet for glee club," Rachel said. She felt terrible for lying but there was no way she could tell him about Will and she was only partially lying since Will was a man.

"Well alright. I'm going to go take a shower. Your father is downstairs making breakfast if you want any," Bill said.

"Thank you," was all Rachel said. She waited till he was fully out of ear shot before signaling to Will that it was okay for him to come out.

There was a pause before Rachel spoke. "The window Will! You can sneak out of my window!" Rachel said excitedly.

"Rach, you have a two story house. How am I supposed to get down?" Will asked confused.

"There is a ledge right next to the tree," Rachel said while pointing to the huge tree outside of her window. "You can use the ledge to climb to the tree then climb down and go out the back gate. Your car would be right across the street," she said.

"Alright. It's worth a shot I guess," Will said. He and Rachel then both walked over to her window and opened it as quickly and quietly as possible. Will started to step out but stopped realizing that he left his bag downstairs.

"Rachel, my bag is on the kitchen table. I need it for school," Will said looking worried.

"No worries. I'll go and get it. I'll just tell my dad that it's mine or a friend left it," she said. "Now you climb down and I'll toss it to you out the window," she said as she was already walking out of the room.

Rachel walked quickly down the stairs and immediately spotted the bag on the counter and her Dad making breakfast with his back turned to her. He turned around just as she was about to grab it.

"Would you like some breakfast sweetie?" Michael asked her. His eyes drifted down to her hands. "What is that you've got?" he added.

"It's just a bag. Finn left it here when he came over last night," Rachel said.

"Finn? You never said that he came over. I thought that we had an agreement that when your daddy and I are away, no boys are allowed over."

"I know. He just came over for a little while. He wanted to practice for glee club," Rachel said knowing that the lie was going to work.

"Oh okay!" her dad said happily. "Finn is such a nice young man," he added with his tone of voice completely changed. Her dads loved when Finn came over to practice a new duet with Rachel.

"So would you like something to eat?"

"No thanks. I have to go get ready for school so I'll just grab something quick on the way out," Rachel said.

"Alright. You better go get ready then," her dad said.

With that Rachel gave him a nod and headed back upstairs with the bag under her arm. When she had got there she went straight to the window to see Will safely on the ground.

"You made it!" Rachel said excitedly. "I'm going to drop your bag down so be ready," she said to him. Rachel looked back at her door just to make sure that her other dad Bill was nowhere to be seen. When she saw that it was clear, she turned back and carefully dropped the bag out the window.

"Thanks Rach!" Will said as he caught it perfectly. "I need to get going before I get caught but I'll see you at school," he added.

"Okay. Be careful walking out the front. The front windows are open," Rachel warned.

"Okay thanks," Will said while chuckling to himself. Before he walked away he blew a kiss up to Rachel and gave her a wink. "See you later!" he said while walking completely away.

Rachel smiled at his kiss and turned to get ready for school. She didn't have much time so she threw on a black and red cherry skirt and a matching red shirt. She then went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and do her hair and make-up. That didn't take much time since Rachel always kept her make-up simple with just some mascara and light black eye liner. After looking at herself in the mirror one more time, she decided that it was time to grab her things and head back down stairs.

She smiled to both her dads since Bill was done with his shower and was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"All ready for school sweetie?" Bill asked looking up from reading the morning paper.

"Yes dad. I'm just going to grab an apple and head out the door," she said.

"Do you need a ride?" Michael asked.

"No thank you," Rachel said. She wanted to walk today so she could clearly think about her and Will and their relationship. "I'll be going now," she said as she walked over to give both her dad's hugs and kisses.

Rachel didn't live that far away from the school so it only took her about fifteen minutes to get there. On her way there she thought about her and Will and how devastating it would have been if her dad's would have caught him. They would have freaked out that was for sure. Her dad's liked Will but as a teacher and glee couch instructor, not as someone to be in a relationship with their under aged daughter. The more she thought about how they would react, the more it became clear that she could not tell them about her and Will. It was the only way to keep them safe.

The sound of the bell took Rachel out of her distraction. She hurriedly walked into the school and went to go to her locker to grab her books for her morning classes. The first book she pulled out was Spanish. A smile crept on her face as she walked down the hall to Will's classroom thinking that she was going to get to see him first thing in the morning. She was late to class but only by five minutes.

"Rachel so nice of you to join us," Will said trying to treat her the same as everyone else.

"Sorry Mr. Schuester. I'll be on time next class."

"Alright but I want you to see me after class," he said. Rachel looked worried but pushed her thoughts out of her head as she saw him wink at her. She hoped no one else had seen. As she turned around she realized that the only seat left was one in the middle of Quinn and Finn. She walked over feeling a little nervous even though she didn't know why. They both knew about her and Will. Quinn was giving her a look with one of her eyebrows raised up and a smirk playing at her lips though. Rachel just ignored it and took a seat.

The class went on in slow motion as all Rachel could think about was how cute Will looked in sweater vests. He obviously had time to change out of his clothes from yesterday. Every now and then though she would answer a question just to not make the other kids in the class think that anything was different between the two. The class finally ended with Rachel waiting back to talk to Will since that was her "punishment" for being late.

"Hey Rach," Will said as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Did you get out of the house okay? Did your dad's suspect anything?" he asked.

"No. I told them that your bag was Finn's and then said I would walk to school so I didn't have to get questioned about anything," Rachel said.

"Smart plan," Will said. "I don't want your dad's to find out about us. Well not right now anyways. They may not accept it," he said with a frown on his face.

"I know. I do want to tell them one day though. Maybe when we have been going out for a while or when it's close to graduation," Rachel said.

"Right. I think we should just lay low for a couple of days or even weeks. I saw Quinn give you the look today after I told you to stay back after class." "She looked mad and gave me a glare but I don't know why she would be upset."

"You saw her? Hopefully no one else did. She clearly is not as understanding as the members of the glee club," Rachel said while rolling her eyes. "I don't know why she would be so upset about us," she added.

With that comment the bell sounded signaling that it was time for the next class.

"I guess I will see you at glee this afternoon?" Rachel asked.

"Of course," Will said giving her a quick kiss on her forehead. "Have a good rest of the day Rach," he added.

"Thanks, you too," Rachel said while smiling at as she left.

The rest of the day for Rachel was filled with Algebra, Biology and English. Before she knew it though, the day was over and she was smiling her megawatt smile as she walked happily down the hallway as she headed over to the choir room.

When she got there, the whole club was there except for Will. Rachel not even being worried took a seat in the front next to Kurt and Mercedes and joined into their conversation about fashion. No more than ten minutes, Will walked in and began the lesson.

"Hey guys! I'm glad to see you all here on time. I know that this week had some surprising information but I hope everyone can look past that and we can focus on Nationals," Will said with the group just staring at him.

"For this assignment, I want you all to pair up and do ballads," Will said.

"Why are we doing ballads again?" Quinn asked. "Shouldn't we be focusing on more important things like set lists?"

"I thought we could do ballads again to see if we had any other powerhouse voices out there. I thought we could change it up," he said.

"No worries Mr. Schue, I got this," Mercedes said with Quinn interrupting her.

"No, you just want to do ballads again so you can sing a love song to Rachel and not even care about the competition," Quinn shot back.

"No! That was not my plan at all. I just want to mix it up a bit," Will said with a hurt look on his face.

"Well I don't by that," Quinn said while getting up and storming out the door. Everyone was shocked at her outburst. They didn't know why she was acting out all of a sudden. Everyone else in the club had gotten over the initial shock of Will and Rachel being together and were fine with it.

"Everyone pair up and start working while I go and find Quinn," Will said while sighing. He needed to know why she was so upset and he needed her to rehearse for Nationals with all of them. When Will walked out of the room it wasn't hard to find her.

"Quinn," he said to her at her locker. "What's wrong? Why are you so upset?"

"I don't know. Everyone just needs to leave me alone," she screamed back at him.

"No. I won't leave till I find out what is wrong. I need to know that you are okay with Rachel and I. The rest of the club is," Will said.

"Why does everything always have to be about Rachel? Rachel is the star, Rachel gets the solos, she even got you," Quinn said while shouting.

"What?" Will wasn't sure if he heard that last part right.

"Don't you get it Will? I love you."

**A/N: So there you have it. Quinn is in love with Will which would explain her behavior. I wasn't sure that this idea would work when I wrote it but I hope you all liked it. What do you guys think Will's reaction will be? Tell me in a review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here is chapter 13! I would just like to point out that this will not turn into a Quinn and Will story so have no fear. Thanks everyone for reviewing! Enjoy!**

Did Will just hear what he thought he heard? Quinn was in love with him and he had no clue. At least with Rachel he knew that she had still liked him. He just stood there with a shocked expression on his face while Quinn was balling her eyes out in front of him.

"Quinn," Will started to say as he reached a hand out to try and comfort her.

"No! Get away from me," Quinn yelled stepping away but Will caught her arm.

"Quinn we need to talk about this," Will said with concern.

"Why? You love Rachel. That is that," she said.

There was a pause between the two but was soon filled with the sound of Rachel's voice. "Is everything alright? We can hear shouting all the way in the choir room," Rachel said with concern also in her voice.

"You!" Quinn yelled. "This is your fault!" she shouted as she raised a hand up to slap Rachel across the face. "Quinn!" Will yelled, surprised by her actions. Her slap was hard leaving a red mark across Rachel's cheek while also making her whimper at the contact.

"Excuse me but what did I do?" Rachel asked angrily while putting her fist in a ball, ready to strike back if she needed to.

"Everything! You ruin everything that I want," Quinn said while stepping closer and raising her hand yet again. This time though Rachel threw up her own fist and made contact with Quinn's nose in the process. Quinn stumbled back but regained balance as she then grabbed Rachel's shoulders and slammed her into the lockers. Rachel fought back by swinging her leg around Quinn's making her trip and fall. By now Will had had enough and was trying to break them apart. It was harder than it seemed though as he was trying to keep Rachel behind him with one hand while his other hand made sure Quinn couldn't leave in front of him.

"Ladies! Please can you guys just stop for five minutes! Fighting will not solve anything," Will said while struggling to keep both from going at each other's throats. What had happened to the club being a happy family Will thought to himself? By know most of the Glee club was watching with wide eyes and shocked expressions from down the hallway with Finn running to help. He got there just in time to pull Quinn back from trying to tackle Rachel.

"What is going on?" Finn asked.

"None of your business!" Quinn shouted.

"Everyone except for Quinn, Rachel and myself please go home. Practice is over. The club will go back to practicing regularly again next week," Will said. Everyone went back to the choir room to grab there things and headed back out the door to leave.

Will turned back to face Rachel and Quinn.

"Alright let's go to my office," Will said while pointing to the choir room. They walked in silence and sat down once they were in his office.

"I'm very disappointed in your behavior Quinn," Will said.

"Do we really have to do this? I mean I really don't think I need a lecture. I already know that I am in trouble, so just give me detention and I will be on my way," Quinn said trying to stand up.

"I don't think so Quinn. You started the fight with Rachel. I think you at least owe her an apology," Will said.

"Fine. I'm sorry for winning in the fight. You got what you deserved," Quinn said. "Happy?" she asked turning to Will. "Can I have my detention slip please?" she said to Will who was currently writing it out. He sighed as he handed her it. He ended up giving her a week's worth of lunch detention but decided that he probably should have given her more by that way she smiled at the slip.

Rachel was beyond angry but didn't say anything to Quinn as she left. She was going to be the bigger person in this. She was going to ignore her. Rachel after all didn't even know what had caused Quinn to lash out like that anyways.

"Are you okay Rach?" Will asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine. My cheek hurts a little but I'm going to be fine. Why did she attack me? What did she say to you?" Rachel asked.

"Alright Rach I'm going to be honest with you, Quinn was acting that way because she said that she was in love with me. She told me right before you came out to see what the matter was," Will said. Rachel was shocked. She didn't believe that Quinn could be in love with Will as well. Her heart was racing and she had trouble trying to come up with something to say so Will said something first.

"Let me tell you this Rachel, I love you, not Quinn. She is nothing compared to you and I will always love you," Will said with compassion. He meant every word he said. He truly loved Rachel with all his heart. Rachel looked up with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too Will. It means so much to me. I never thought that Quinn would be in love with you," Rachel said.

"I know. I didn't even know," Will replied. To be honest, Will was really tired of girls getting silly school girl crushes on him. It seemed like there was always one student who had a crush on him.

"Well I guess I can't blame her. You are adorable with you curls and amazing abs and you happen to have a voice of an angle," Rachel said while smiling at Will. Her words were making him extremely turned on.

"You are amazing Rach. I love everything about you," Will said while looking directly into her eyes. Both were staring at each other hungrily waiting for one another to make a move so Will did. He got up from his desk and went over to Rachel to cup her face with his hand and leant into kiss her. It was filled with both sweetness and passion. It soon turned rough and more passionate than ever, each of their hands moving everywhere over the others body. Will moved his lips to her neck and began the process of sucking and biting like he had done many times before. Before long he traveled down to her collarbone and then to her shoulders, kissing everything that he could. The contact of Wills lips on Rachel's skin made her moan in pleasure which only turned him on more. He could feel himself starting to harden.

He then turned Rachel around so that he was in front of her and she was pushed up on the front of his desk. He used one hand to grab her lower back to make her stable while his other hand was tangled in her hair. As he did this motion, he brushed up against Rachel causing him to grunt at the contact. Rachel, realizing that he was hard, moved her hand from the back of his head down to between his legs and began to stroke his length. Will couldn't contain himself as he was groaning at the touch. Will was also clearly aware that he and Rachel were making out in his office but at that moment he didn't care. School was over so most of the students were gone and the only people that would still be at school would be the after school janitors and maybe Principal Figgins. Pushing those thoughts out of his mind, he returned to focus all his attention on Rachel. She was moaning in pleasure with every touch that he was giving her. After kissing her neck for a while, he moved back to her lips to give her one last passionate kiss.

"You know, I would really like to continue this but back at my place," Will said as he pulled away. He realized that school was not an appropriate place for such an intimate moment.

"Of course," Rachel said with a smile on her face but soon faded as she realized that she should probably spend some time with her dads since they just got back from business.

"I don't think I can tonight Will. My dad's just got home. I think I should spend some time with them. I think they might be suspicious," she said.

"Alright. How about the weekend?" he asked with a grin on his face. Rachel thought for a minute.

"I guess I could arrange that," she said in a seductive voice.

"Great. How about tomorrow at 4? I'll plan something special," Will said very persuasively.

"Sounds good. I can't wait," Rachel said while jumping up to grab her back off the floor. She gave him a soft kiss on the lips before heading out of his office.

"Bye Will, see you tomorrow! Love you," Rachel said with a smile on her face.

"Love you too Rach," Will said smiling back.

**A/N: There you go! I hope you liked it. I would also just like to mention that I have a new Will and Rachel story out called A Night to Remember so if you are interested go check it out! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Well it is sad to say but this is the last chapter. I thank my readers for taking an interest in this story. Before you read I would just like to mention that I am not the greatest at writing smut scenes so I hope this doesn't disappoint. Anyways, hope you all enjoy this last chapter!**

Saturday afternoon came quicker than Rachel had expected. She had her date with Will in an hour and she still had no idea what she was going to wear. As she looked through her closet she looked at every piece of clothing and finally decided of the perfect combination of a short blue dress and black flats. After getting dressed she did her normal hair routine of curling the ends and applying make-up.

Rachel got ready with just enough time to get to Will's so she wouldn't be late. As she walked out the door she told her dads that she was going over to hang out with Kurt and Mercedes for the night. They approved of her lie and said for her to call if she needed anything.

Rachel drove herself to Will's hoping that this date would end better than their first. She prayed that no one would be spying on them. She was a little worried about Quinn and her sudden feelings for Will but she let it slide. She knew that Will loved her and she loved him. Rachel got to his apartment right on time and knocked on the door.

"Hey Rach," Will said as he opened the door. Once again he was looking at her like she was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. "You look amazing," he added.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself," Rachel said. This time Will was wearing a white collared shirt with a black tie and suit jacket with black pants.

Will lead Rachel inside and took her coat and purse and set them on the table by the door. Rachel noticed that there was no food on the table or anything that looked like it was going to be cooked.

"I thought we were going to have dinner?" she asked.

"We are but instead of me cooking, I wanted to take you out and have a nice romantic evening together where we won't have to worry about being caught," Will said. "I love you and we deserve to be able to go out every once in a while."

Rachel smiled at him in excitement and went over to hug him and leaned up to give him a sweet kiss on the lips. "Thank you Will. As nice as it is to hang out your place it is also nice to get to go out," Rachel said.

"That's what I was thinking. So if you are ready we should probably go. Our reservation is at 5:30," he said. Rachel nodded and grabbed her purse and coat and went out the door with Will behind her. They decided to take Will's car since he knew where the restaurant was. It wasn't that far away from his apartment which made Rachel nervous if someone would see them.

"I didn't know this restaurant was so close to your place. What if we get caught?" Rachel asked.

"We won't. I have a surprise for you," he said. Rachel looked at him curiously but didn't push him on what the surprise was. They parked in the front and Will went around to open Rachel's door for her.

"After you Cinderella," he said with a grin on his face. Rachel smiled at him and took his hand with hers.

As they entered the waiter at the front desk greeted them.

"Welcome! How many please?" he asked.

"Two. I believe I have a reservation under Will," Will said.

"Ah yes, Mr. Schuester, please follow me," he said while grabbing two menus. The waiter led them to the back and stopped at the sliding glass door. "The sweetheart room for two," the waiter said proudly. Rachel looked at Will with a surprise on her face and held his hand even tighter than before. The waiter opened the door to reveal the outside area that was decorated beautifully with flowers and a fountain sitting in the corner. There was also a beautifully decorated table for two in the middle of the room covered with candles and rose petals spread around it.

"Here you are Mr. Schuester. A waiter will be with you in a minute to take your order," he said as he handed them the menus and walked away.

Will went to pull Rachel's chair out for her which made her smile even wider. "This is perfect Will," she said.

"I'm glad you like it. Since we are outside people won't be able to see us from the inside and there is also a gate to get out around the corner so we don't have to go back through the restaurant to get out," Will explained.

"You seem like you did a lot of research," Rachel teased him.

"I did. I wanted this to be perfect with no spying students on us or anything like that," he said.

"Well I love it," Rachel said while grabbing a menu. After looking at all of their options they had finally decided. Will ordered the steak and shrimp while Rachel ordered the lasagna and garlic bread. Throughout dinner they made small talk until there food arrived.

"Oh Rach I almost forgot to tell you," Will said as he paused. "The school paper has been banned," Will said with excitement.

"What? Really? Why" Rachel said bombarding him with questions.

"After school yesterday, Figgins came up to me before I was leaving and said that he didn't like what Sue was doing with the paper and had decided to disband it. He thought that Sue was giving the school a bad reputation by making things up that weren't true," Will said. "Figgins even apologized for accusing us," Will added.

"What he did? That is great news," Rachel said as she smiled at him. "Now we don't have to worry about him finding out," she added.

The paper had been the trouble of their relationship since day one and now that it was gone, no one would suffer from it.

"You know, even though the paper did expose our relationship, I believe it brought us closer," Rachel said.

"Really? How so?" Will asked.

"Well it brought out the worst of us and brought some unexpected events but in the end we looked past that and love each other for who we are," Rachel said proudly.

"Your right," Will said. "It may have broken us up at one point and I may have wanted to punch certain members of the Glee club in the face, it all showed that we can work through anything and come out strong and in love."

The rest of the evening was filled with laughter, hand holding and eye gazing. When dinner was finished Will told Rachel that he made dessert at home so they got ready to leave and head back to his place.

Will walked into his apartment first and went straight to the fridge and pulled out a beautiful apple pie. He set a place for them at the table and started to serve the dessert when Rachel stopped him.

"Will, this night has been so perfect and it has made me realize how much I really do love you. What I am trying to say is, is that I think I am ready to take that next step with you," Rachel said looking directly into his eyes.

Will sat there staring at her. He couldn't believe what she had just told him. Rachel was ready to be intimate with him.

"Are you sure Rachel? I mean we don't have to do anything if you don't want to and if you would rather wait a little longer in our relationship that would be fine," Will said trying to be comforting.

"I know we haven't been dating for very long but in a way it feels like we have always been with each other. I want to be with you in every way and I think that I am ready to make that step," Rachel said. Will smiled at her and stood up from his chair to walk over to her. He cupped her face and leaned into kiss her. They both smiled into the kiss. The kiss soon deepened and became more passionate with Rachel moving her hands over his chest. Will stood up without breaking the kiss while Rachel wrapped her legs around his waist and kept her hands around his neck.

Will carried them to his bedroom and pushed the door open with his free hand. He walked over to the bed and gently set Rachel down while he climbed on top of her. He took a moment and looked at her. She was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen and he wanted to make her first time perfect. His lips meet hers as he leaned down to kiss her. When he pulled back up for air Rachel was staring lovingly into his eyes.

"I love you Rachel," Will said to her.

"I love you too, Will." She paused as she looked around his room. "What's wrong?" Will asked noticing her sudden interest of his room.

"I don't know Will. I want this and you want this but I just don't want to disappoint you. This is only my first time," Rachel said returning back to his eyes.

"Rach, it's okay. You could never disappoint me. I just want this to be perfect for you and I will be as gentle as I can," Will said. After a pause, Rachel spoke.

"Okay, I'm ready," she said.

Will smiled at her and kissed her again but this time he moved down to her neck and collarbone. He came across the straps on her dress and tugged them down so he could get better access to her shoulders. Rachel wrapped her hands in his hair pulling him closer to her. He moved back up and crashed his lips to hers. Rachel then went to his shirt and took off his jacket that he was wearing where she then moved her hands to the bottom of his white shirt and began to tug on it.

Will took this as a signal and took it off leaving her to look at his sculpted body. He returned to her shoulders and used one hand to slide to the back to pull the zipper of her dress down. He removed it gracefully leaving her in a matching set of panties.

It was his turn to stare and he took in what he saw. He then went to remove her bra as she pulled him in closer once again. Will then went to massage one of Rachel's breasts while he used his mouth to suck on the other one. This caused Rachel to moan and he switched sides. As he leaned into her he grunted at the contact causing her to take her hand and brush up against his length. Will moved his hands down and slowly took off her panties.

"You're so wet, Rach" he growled as he slipped a finger into her. She moaned in pleasure at the contact. After a couple of minutes Will put in another finger which caused Rachel to move her hips. She was coming close to her first climax. With one more thrust from Will she came.

"Will! That was so good," she panted. After catching her breath she looked up into his dark lust filled eyes. "Make love to me, Will" Rachel said. With that Will crashed his lips into hers as he positioned himself at her entrance. Before he slid in he reached for his bedside table and pulled out a box of condoms. He pulled one out and ripped it open as he then slid it on.

"This is going to hurt a little Rachel," Will said. "I'll try and be as gentle as I can," he added. Rachel nodded preparing herself for the pain. Will slid in slowly causing Rachel to let out a whimper as she dug her finger nails into his back. When he was situated he let Rachel adjust and get comfortable. He didn't want to continue till he knew that she was comfortable. Rachel gave him a nod and he slowly started to thrust in and out.

Rachel was moaning in pleasure with Will grunting above her. It wasn't long before Rachel told him to go faster.

"Will I'm so close. Faster," she said. He complied and sped up his movements. Rachel came not to long after while moaning his name and Will closely followed. Will pulled out of her and got up to go to the bathroom to take care of the condom. When he came back he put his arm around Rachel and moved her body close to his.

"Will, that was amazing. I'm so glad that my first time got to be with you. I love you so much. I hope you know that," Rachel said.

"I love you too Rach. I'm honored that you love and trust me so much that I could be with you for your first time," Will replied.

With that they both fell peacefully into each other's arms and drifted off into a deep sleep. It was the perfect end to a perfect night and the start of a beautiful relationship.

**A/N: Well I hoped you all liked it. It has been a long journey but it is finally complete! Thanks for everyone who reviewed or subscribed to this! You guys rock. If you want more Will and Rachel, look for my other story A Night to Remember. Bye for now!**


End file.
